El niño de las flores
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: "Victor no tenía color favorito. Porque Victor no conocía los colores." La vida de Victor era gris, insabora, inodora y no podía sentir nada sobre su piel. Recorrió su vida sólo para saborear de unos, exhalar de otros, pero de GuangHong... De GuangHong quiso consumir su ser entero.


Colores.

Victor no tenía color favorito.

Porque Victor no conocía los colores.

Nacería como cualquier niño, más nadie lo notó ni él lo dijo alguien que su mundo era pálido, una degradación de sombras obscuras a luces blancas delineando su entorno, creando figuras que sus ojos podían distinguir con suerte.

A los pocos años, en la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que tuvo, su tío Yakov presentó frente a él una cajilla con un frasco dentro. El hombre lo tomó entre sus manos, abrió su envase elevando en el aire un rocío que le refrescó la piel al tacto y dijo unas palabras que recordaría por siempre.

—¿Te gusta cómo huele?

Dedicó una mirada obtusa, reaccionando el tío halar su ropa y extenderlo a la nariz del Victor de quinquenio de edad. Fue la efusividad del tío que obligó a Victor a mentir aquella vez, guareciendo el secreto de su imposibilidad olfativa.

Esa misma tarde, al ver su madre extenderle un trozo de pastel, tampoco pudo diferenciar del sabor de una manzana o de leche agria bebida equivocadamente. Mucho menos logró saber qué de diferente era caer en el jardín, lastimarse la rodilla y correr un líquido viscoso ennegrecido por la extensión de su pierna, comparado al pelaje de un perro.

Notó y mantuvo sus sensaciones para sí diez años, movido por el azar.

Otra fiesta familiar aconteció, de un primo lejano celebrando quince años.

A pesar de su edad, Victor nunca se detuvo en explorar su mundo gris, porque con el tiempo creció la esperanza de un recóndito lugar encontrar un rastro de la vida de los otros. Escape de su existencia marchita y anquilosada. Siendo así al llegar a la residencia de los Plisetsky.

Con sólo bajar del auto de su padre, el halo trazaba un sendero dentro de la casa. Desprendía de sí un resplandor efusivo, confiriendo en el adolescente alegría, energía conjunto de una emoción joven y vivaz.

Dejó de lado el auto, corrió por el jardín esquivando los aspersores. Azotó la puerta al entrar, espantando a todos enfrascados en los preparativos de la fiesta, batiendo el largo cabello gris detrás para salir al césped trasero e internarse entre una fila de pequeños sauces llorones, guiado únicamente por el halo que resplandecía de ese color jovial entre más forzaba sus piernas a correr.

Cayó entonces de rodillas, frente a un arbusto. Un nombre gritado tras él.

Descubrió un rostro diamante, cabello colorido del halo y unos ojos que trataban desligarse el gris con gran esfuerzo, jugueteando con tonos fuertes más calmos, frescos.

—¿Quién eres?—le dijo el chico del arbusto.

Pero Victor no escuchó, encandilado de los halos nacidos del joven escondido.

Brusco, acarició el cabello halado y de paso la piel de la cara.

Encontró la seda de las hebras contraposición de firmeza tersa en la epidermis púbera, un embrocado sutil de poros que nunca sintió antes y el abrazo de tiras delgadas, finas y refrescantes.

Tiró demás el cabello, fascinado por su experimento generando el deseo. El muchacho gimió de dolor sin perder oportunidad de abalanzarse sobre Victor y asestar un golpe de lleno en su nariz. Le recorrió un escozor como estremecimiento desde el apéndice, viajando el pómulo, las encías y los dientes, difuminando hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Pero Victor no diferenció, así de costumbre, una sensación como caricia o como golpe, sino una invitación hacer suyo el cuerpo contrario.

Asió la barbilla y el hombro, enterrando la nariz lastimada en el cuello y aspirando un suspiro terroso, de migas de polvo navegando en el haz de luz, desértico y solitario, casi muerto como tierra abandonada.

Aventajó sobre la boca, porque no podía disponer morder su carne, y bebió del niño un beso suave, trazo dulce, jovial, más calmo.

Hubiera seguido hurgando entre sensaciones pero les separaron.

A Yuri, escapista de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, le prohibieron ver a su primo Victor y este fue llevado sin miramiento de vuelta a su habitación castigado.

Vivió así su adolescencia, careciendo de encontrar alguien que brotara en halos.

Siendo ya un veinteañero, se miraba al espejo. El cabello contorneaba en ondas claroscuras cortas ahora, como el mar al que alguna vez fue. Sus labios dibujados en líneas opacas, los ojos gris fuerte, la piel lívida, a poca diferencia del papel y sólo puntos obscuros de sus terminaciones nerviosas, emulando la piel de Yuri e imaginando que él también era cráter en su rostro.

Decantó por la profesión de bibliotecario, pues se sentía uno con los libros, tan declarados al blanco y al negro como su vida, siendo allí de solitario que pudiera evitar envidiar a los demás.

Pero el azar entró por su puerta un día, cuando revisaba detenidamente su lista de libros.

No lo vio sino cuando lo tuvo de frente, pidiéndole una solicitud de suscripción.

Lo rodeaba un halo sosegado, algo triste y meditabundo mientras escribía en una mesa de la biblioteca. Un ambiente reflexivo, retraído en lo poco que podía Victor diferenciar del resto.

En su contorno, un bisel desprendía mayor halo, mutado en tonalidad distinta conforme se movía el muchacho.

Fue precavido esa vez con Yuuri Katsuki, estudiante de antropología en la universidad de la ciudad, porque no quería perderlo como a su primo.

Lo vio diario en la misma silla, enterrado entre libros que pena dio distraerlo de su labor sino a una tarde de finales de verano, cuando su rostro de estar cansado pasó a satisfecho en pocos días.

Se acercó e insinuó salir después. Yuuri bajó la mirada cohibido, pero asintió.

Victor bebió más de sus labios de lo que pudo a su taza de café esa noche en compañía del universitario.

Experimentó con su piel algo más avejentada que su antecesor, descubriendo por primera vez el tacto de las sábanas en su cama, de lo diferente del grosor en el vello según dónde creciera y lo cálido que es el cuerpo en verano.

Pero costó toda su vida gris una noche de descubrimiento: Yuuri se graduó el primer día de ese otoño, llevándose consigo una tesis, un título y la costumbre de verle estudiando en la misma mesa diario.

Resignó entonces a su vida gris, a su vida muerta, mortecina, y consintió vagar en su cotidianidad. No buscaría a Yuri, pues no encontraba la necesidad en ello. Tampoco seguir a Yuuri, que el nombre le era una coincidencia, porque era fracturar sus planes personales. Cupo buscar otro de nombre similar, fuera ese el denominador, pero había sido tan curioso que la verdad dolía cada día más.

La rutina le poseyó algún tiempo en lo que alcanzó la primavera siguiente, cumplidos ya los veinte y ocho años, sufriendo un ataque. Tirando los pocos libros de su biblioteca vacía, cerrando puertas con llave y caminando bajo el manto gris del cielo primaveral hacia su hogar en una zona tranquila, poblada sólo por matrimonios ancianos, tan cercanos a la muerte como él lo hacía.

Debía caminar sólo por dos casas más hacia la suya, cuando el estruendo y humo de un camión de mudanza le hizo toser. Viró en su dirección y quedó traumado por la impresión: una mancha enorme, dispersa como pincelada de realidad chocó consigo en su existencia gris.

Colores calmos, brillantes, silentes o bulliciosos llenaron sus ojos en el espectáculo de un jardín en plena primavera. Y fue demasiado. Ardieron sus pupilas al cambio, seguido de lo ofuscado de sus fosas llenas de olores joviales, como sólo una flor en pompa podía recrear.

Dirigió sus pasos a esa casa de la que nunca notó existencia, leyendo "vendido" sobre un cartel en ese césped vibrante, encarrilando la mirada sobre un cerca clara bardeada de setos floreados y lo vio de espalda.

Un niño, pequeño, delgado, sentado sobre el césped mirando a los setos frente a él, jugando entre sus manos un girasol.

Victor saltó la cerca sin importar alguien estuviera mirando, parando a un costado del niño, observando con detenimiento el ensimismamiento de este por cerrar los ojos y sostener la flor.

—Hola—comenzó quedo, doblado a su lado—, he venido a saludar a los nuevos vecinos—mintió.

—Hola—respondió perdido en su flor.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—pidió ansioso.

—GuangHong.

Sus pulmones se inflamaron. Comenzaron los ojos a escocer, conmovidos por su suerte. El ansia, hambre, afloraron en Victor esa primavera como sus compañeras en los setos.

—¿Te gustan las flores?

—Me encantan—alargó un dedo hacia el seto—. ¿Podrías pasarme el alelí? Mi madre dice que están por aquí.

Victor levantó hacia el seto y asió una flor clara.

—Ten—le dijo cuando anduvo a su lado, y GuangHong elevó su palma en una dirección contraria a Victor. Alcanzó los dedos finos y al toque dejó en su propia una pincelada de carne sensible, nueva, renacida de las cenizas grises—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro—sonrió sin abrir los ojos—. Si te lo puedo conceder, lo haré con gusto.

Victor acuclilló a su lado, obteniendo atisbos de su rostro aniñado, una piel manchada de pecas y sonrojada en las mejillas como si se apenara de ser rodeado en la belleza de la primavera.

—¿Puedes abrir los ojos? Me gustaría ver su color.

Lo vio encogerse sobre sí, bajar la mirada, incluso gimotear.

—Oh—gimió el pequeño—. Espero que no sea un inconveniente…—continuó.

Llevó sus manos a los ojos, tallando el dorso contra el párpado.

Abrió lentamente, cuidadoso, y Victor pudo ver su vida gris en las pupilas.

—… Pero soy ciego.


End file.
